tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Revolver
Sid Canterbury, REVOLVER, is the product of a childhood tragedy in Essex, Britain, that was taken into the loving arms of the British government's intelligence training program. Molded to be a Foreign Office operative since age ten, REVOLVER is qualified to backtrace international bank fraud, money laundering, and terror funding, although this specialty is just a cover for his real job. After locating a potential terrorist operation in the office, he deploys to a city or wilderness and uses his training in scuba, alpine mountaineering, paratrooper, jungle survival, and urban espionage to photograph, wiretap, or pathfind GI JOE straight into the enemy operation. Despite his rivalry with undercover operative CHUCKLES, REVOLVER quite likes his job as GI JOE's Foreign Office liaison. The food in America is quite remarkable. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: :Sid Canterbury was born in Essex, England, to a teacher and a homemaker. He wanted to be a highschool principal and be his father's boss one day, until, going out for milk for the family cat, he forgot to reset the alarm to the house when he left the home. A burglar broke into the house, and when he got back, both his parents were dead and the house were destroyed. All that was left was the cat, and the milk in his shaking hand. :The Anglican Church took Sid into their arms, and the British social services recommended Sid to the military, after extensive interviews. Raised rigidly Anglican, given the finest boarding school education possible, and placed in swimming competitions to develop his endurance and motor skills, he bloomed into a young man and went to Sandhurst military academy. After a tour in Afghanistan as an officer, he was sent to school for accounting and forensic finance. After this, he completed wilderness and technical training, and was placed in the Foreign Office as a counter-terror operative, acquitting himself with honor. When the United States suffered a mass terrorist seizure of their resources, Sid was placed in GI Joe as their liaison to the British Foreign Office, under the codename Revolver. MUX History: In 2018 Revolver traveled to Luck, California to investigate possible Cobra activity. OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2018 * May 20 - "Surprise Audit" - Dr. Kwak is surprised by an unexpected audit of her medical center. May 20 - Luck, California < Memorandum to Command. > British intelligence spotted irregularities in finances from a holding company run out of Vancouver, that was providing fiscal support to Luck, California. Luck had previously been a struggling community, until outside investors made a deal with local town selectmen and the town, within years, became a stable, prosperous township. They seem to be a commuter community. I discovered, however, the town's power contract had zero interruptions, which is not unusual given the wealth of investors. Until you consider that most nearby plants were rationing their power due to climate change. Luck's power lines are directly fed from Cobra-occupied California. The largest node of power, internet, and assorted telecommunications was being used out of the medical and dental clinic, in a managed community. With a temporary IRS badge and a search warrant to determine if medication had been taken for drug dealing by Californian bikers, I surveyed the facility. Building security and medical orderlies seem equipped for antisocial personalities, despite the clinic being intended for suburbanites. Nothing unusual was seen in the records of chemicals, nor the stockpiles of medical agents, which my search warrant cleared a search of. To determine if this is a Cobra operation before a more invasive maneuver is used, we will have to trace the source of the community's power grid entering. That means, an insertion into the power network at the source in a Cobra-controlled city, with an observer in Luck to monitor the response from local police to the power dying out. If they respond with a lockdown, then it's Cobra. Signed, Sid Canterbury Revolver August 3 - "Langley Falls" The CIA headquarters is captured by Cobra, and many CIA agents with it. August 13 - "Revolver's Revelations" Interrogator interrogates Revolver. Players Revolver was created and is played by Method. References ---- Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:OCs Category:Humans